


why you always gotta pull away?

by antific



Category: brockhampton, i forgot roberto's last name KJSHFSDK, kevin - Fandom, kevin abstract, roberto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, y'all a real boyband now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antific/pseuds/antific
Summary: "you're not a real boy band until people make fanfics about you"honestly kevin i hope ur happy i'm really out here sacrificing my ao3 rep for you..





	why you always gotta pull away?

in all honesty, it was just a thing that ian did. he never thought much of it, roberto knew that. he leaned in to kiss roberto with the same intent that he had when he put his hands on ameer's hips and swayed, or lied his head in nick's lap, or posted a tweet about how hot matt was – it was just a joke, it meant nothing. it was just ian being ian. it meant nothing. roberto knew that.

so why did his heart beat speed up every time the other boy leaned forward, why did his palms begin to sweat and why did his stomach do cartwheels when ian’s face inched forward? 

roberto didn’t know, and he didn’t really like it. they were friends, just friends. everyone knew that. he couldn’t.. like like ian. not in that way. not when they were set to spend months together on a tour bus, seeing each other day after day, performing show after show. he wouldn’t be able to stand it. he’d hate himself for feeling the way that he did. he had to ignore the feeling.

but he couldn’t.

roberto didn’t know what it was about this show, this city, this night, but this time when ian leaned forward, lips almost touching roberto’s, his heart did a little extra jump. there was an extra little tug at something, an extra little cartwheel, and roberto was on the verge of just leaning forward to close the gap between their lips when ian pulled back, laughing. he was laughing at something nick had said from across the tour bus, something that roberto had missed because the other boy being so close to him had made every other sound on the bus drown out. 

something in roberto snapped. he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t hide it, couldn’t push it down. he grabbed onto the younger boy’s wrist, pulling the dark haired boy towards him. the smile slipped off of ian’s face, his brows furring in confusion. 

“fuck you, why do you always pull back?” the words left roberto’s mouth with more malice than he had intended, his frustration taking over for a moment. nick’s laugh died out. 

ian said nothing, did nothing. he stayed in the exact same position for one second, then two, then five, then seven, and roberto couldn’t take it. the realization of what he had just done sunk in and his body turned hot with humiliation. it was too late to play off his words as a joke. the whole bus was painfully quiet. 

roberto stood up and ran off the bus, his face warm, no thought but the thought of getting out on his mind. he pushed open the doors of the bus, cold air hitting his face as he stepped outside. jesus christ, he couldn’t even remember what fucking city they were in. 

he didn’t know where he was walking, just that he had to go. he heard someone call his name, recognized the voice, and sped up. he wasn’t ready to face his words yet. 

again, ian called his name from somewhere behind him. this time roberto turned. the tour bus was a tiny shape on the skyline, how had he gotten so far in so little time? ian had stopped across the street, seemingly out of breath. roberto stood his ground. only a street separated them. 

“roberto, man, let’s talk,” ian practically shouted as he waited for the light to change.

“i don’t want to. i was joking,” roberto wasn’t yelling, but he knew ian had heard him. he refused to meet the other boy’s eyes. 

“don’t be joking,” his words were a little quieter. roberto’s heart jumped. he finally looked up at the other boy, lit only by street lamps. his stomach was doing that cartwheel thing again. he said nothing.

ian stepped forward, crossing the street. then.

 

 

a car appeared out of thin air. it hit ian. vroom vroom. 

 

 

rip.


End file.
